Remembering
by Snow Whitex Prince Charming
Summary: Mary Margret remembers who she is after her confuntation with Regina in jail...
1. Chapter 1

I sat in my cell crying I heard some one come in they moved over to my cell

"Having a bad day?" I looked up Regina stood before me

"What are you doing here?" I asked standing up

"I wanted to see you while I can." Regina replied

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Simply that the trial starts tomorrow and it won't be a long one, then you'll be sent out of Storybrooke for good and I will never have to see you again. I want to enjoy this while I still can."

"Enjoy what?"

"Justice" Regina smirked

"_Justice_? Watching a innocent _suffer_?"

"You've always seen yourself that way haven't you? _Innocent_." Regina spits the word out like its poison.

"I _am_ innocent, I don't know what this is about I don't know what I ever did to you but whatever it was Regina… I'm sorry… I truly am." I said close to tears

"Apology not accepted" Regina smirked

"Please don't do this to me I don't deserve this, I did not kill Kathryn" I said crying now

"Oh I know" Regina said reaching through the bars and caressing my face. It came suddenly flashes of memories.

* * *

><p>"<em>What's wrong?" James asked me<em>

"_Nothing."_

"_Your thinking about what the queen said again aren't you?" I don't respond _

"_Snow, please… I can't keep having this conversation you have to let it go we're about to have a baby" _

"_I haven't had a restful night since out wedding" _

"_That's what she wants to get in side your head but they're just words, she can't hurt us!" _

"_She poisoned an apple because she thought I was prettier than her! You have no idea what she's capable of."_

* * *

><p>"<em>Why would you do this?" <em>

"_Well because you said you appreciate action more then words so now your going to get both."_

"_I love you Snow." _

"_But I don't love you, I don't even remember you."_

"_Well, I don't care. The only thing I care about is that you don't forget who you really are. I would rather die then let you fill your heart with darkness,"_

"_You'd die for me?" _

"_Dose it look like I'm making this up?"_

* * *

><p><em>"Now cut me down. Charming"<em>

_"I have a name you know"_

_"Don't care, Charming suits you."_

* * *

><p>Oh my God! Emma! James! The woman before me was no longer just Madam Mayor.<p>

"Stepmother?" I started to say but Regina stopped me by grabbing my face

"But you do deserve this." She hissed before leaving I don't know what to do now reach out to my daughter? Find James? I'm numb with shock I'm lost at what to do. All I know is my name is Snow White and I _remember._

**_Just a one sshot I had to do unless you think I should continue? Reveiw if you want me to continue!_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hours pass or it felt like hours until Emma returned

"Hey Mare I got you diner" She smiled handing me a bag from Granny's dinner and a hot chocolate.

"Emma, when can I see David?" It felt odd not to call him James or even Charming. Emma arched an eyebrow at me

"I thought you didn't want visitors?"

"I didn't but..."

"You miss him" I nodded twenty-eight years with out James killed me. Emma picked up the phone and punched in someone's number it rang for a moment then...

"Hello David? It's Emma do you still want to see Mary? Perfect! See you soon" she hung up

"He's on his way and he's bringing Henry" I smiled I was going to see my husband and my grandson today. It felt like forever until Henry burst into the room

"Ms. Blanchard!" He cried running over to the cell James was behind him

"Henry it's good to see you!"

"Yeah you too! We all miss you so-" Henry cut off in the middle of his sentence he was staring at me or rather my eyes

"Oh my God!"

"Henry! Language!" Emma scolded

"Sorry but her spark it's back!" Henry cried

"Her what?" James asked

"Every fairy tale character has a spark in their eyes it's hardly noticeable unless you know what to look for but the curse took away everyone's spark, but Ms. Blanchard's it's back!"

"Which would mean..." Emma's jaw dropped James still looked confused

"Means what?"

"Kiss her and find out!" Henry said James looked at Henry like he was crazy but walked up into the cell and kissed me through the bars. After a moment he pulled back sharply breathless.

"David are you ok?" Emma asked James stared at me for a moment regaining his breath before speaking

"Sn-Snow?" Tears sprung to my eyes

"James" he crashed his lips down on mine doing the best he could to hold on to me through the bars. I did the same for twenty-eight years he'd been unavailable to me I wasn't letting go now. Until Emma cleared her throat, James pulled away we both turned bright red

"No kid needs to see that... ever." Emma said

"Oh come on Emma let them have their moment they've been apart twenty- eight years!" Henry said James stared at Emma stunned

"Emma... my little Messiah... look at you all grown up" he whispered in disbelief.

"Did you just seriously call me the Messiah?"

"Well you are the Savior dear" I said Emma frowned

"So now what? How do I break this curse?" She asked

"Now you get your mother out of this cell" James said

"I'm afraid I can't"

"Why not?" James demanded

"She's standing trial I can't just let her go!"

"James it'll be ok." I said

"You know what happens when people try to leave Storybrooke!" Henry cried

"I'll figure something out, I'm not helpless you know!"

"Of coarse your not darling but we are talking about the curse here" James said. I sighed he was right this wasn't just a discussion about the woods being safe this was a curse.

"So what now?" Emma asked again

"We find a way out of this" James said squeezing my hand

"I need to go" Henry said looking at the clock James nodded

"I do too I have work" kissing me goodbye he left

"Bye Grandma I'll see you later!" Henry yelled as he left I smiled after Henry my sweet little prince. As soon as he was gone I turned to Emma who was staring at me

"Emma-"

"Don't, don't try to explain." She said

"What made you remember?" She asked

"Regina was here she triggered it" Emma nodded before retreating to her office I sighed before unpacking the meal and eating it.

* * *

><p>Emma emerged hours later<p>

"I never gave up hope you'd come back to me that's why I don't want you talking when they come get you tomorrow."

"Emma-"

"I waited you know, when I was little I used to dream about you just walking into whatever foster home I was in and taking me home to this big yellow house with green shutters, white trim, with a white picket fence and a big oak tree in the front yard with a swing hanging from a branch. And Dad would be waiting for us... but you never came." Tears glistened in Emma's eyes

"Emma I'm sorry, but you got to understand we had to give you your best shot!"

"I understand why you did it, hell I did the same thing with Henry! I'm just angry with myself for hating you the last fifteen years." She said before grabbing Graham's jacket and leaving

"Goodnight!"

"Emma wait!" She stopped ant turned to face me

"I love you sweetheart, I'm so sorry" Emma closed her eyes for a long moment before reopening them

"I love you too... Mom." And with that she left.

_**Love me hate me your pick it was a glimpse into Emma's childhood. please reveiw**_


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning they came to take me to court. Regina was there smiling victorious at last I wanted to apologize for Daniel's death but I remembered what Emma said about staying quiet so I kept my mouth shut. They slapped the cuffs on me I still said nothing

"Mary Margaret." Emma said if she's testing me I can't tell all the same I remained silent they led me out of the station I see James across the street the pain in his blue eyes pierce my heart as they lead my to the car I wanted to run to him kiss him goodbye a final time but I couldn't so instead I got in the car and let them drive me away. I'm led into court it seemed like the whole town is here. I saw James slip in shortly after I arrive _where is Emma?_ I wondered before I knew it I take the stand Mr. Gold approached

"Ms. Blanchard did you have an affair with David Nolan?" He asked me

"Yes"

"Did you love him?"

"Yes"

"Is it true Kathryn Nolan his wife slapped you when she found out?"

"Yes"

"But you didn't kill Kathryn?"

"No I didn't she was hurt she had every right to slap me." _Where is Emma is she all right?_ I Stoll a glance at James he was worried too. The trial dragged on I answered and re-answered questions. James's father was accusing me of killing Kathryn when Emma bursts in.

"Wait!" She cried out of breath

"Ms. Swan we are in the middle of a trial!" Regina snapped

"Yeah well I found new evidence to prove Ms. Blanchard's innocence" Emma returned murmurs flew through the court before a meek figure slipped in and James jumped up

"Kathryn!" He cried gasps sounded throughout the room the judge banged his gavel demanding order. Kathryn stepped forward

"Mary Margaret had nothing to do with this, I got in a car accident and temperately lost my memory" she said Regina's eyes flash with anger.

"I want David to be with Mary Margaret she makes him happy like I never could" Kathryn continued I met James's eyes they glowed with happiness

"Then this court is dismissed since no crime has been committed but Mrs. Nolan we have questions for you." The judge said

"Of coarse your Honor." Kathryn responded before the gavel came down I ran to James tears of joy in my eyes.

"Are you ok?" He whispered in my ear as we held in a death grip embrace.

"I'm fine" my voice shook with a mixture of relief and fear. Kathryn approached us she smiled at me

"Take care of him Mary Margaret, you really make him happy."

"Thank you Kathryn" James said she nodded and followed an officer out of the courtroom James pressed a kiss to my temple Emma walks up to us

"I told you I could get you out of this" she said smiling

"Emma your amazing thank you!" I cried hugging my daughter she stiffened up but soon relaxed.

"Thank you, for giving me my best shot," she whispered I smiled pulling back

"Lets go home." Emma smiled and nodded

_"Perfect"_

* * *

><p>"You should get some rest," James whispered, as I lay curled up on the couch later that night fighting to stay awake. I shook my head<p>

"I'm not tired"

"Right, that's why you can barely keep your eyes open" James chuckled I ignored him to caught up in my thoughts

"Snow? What's wrong?" James asked concerned

"Nothing just... Regina isn't going to stop James" I said James nodded

"I know but we have each other you don't have to face this alone you know." He said cupping her cheek

"I know..."

"I love you," he whispered kissing my temple

"I love you too." I said before yawning

"Ok let's go to bed" James said I nodded as James picked me up and carried me to bed.

* * *

><p><em>Hooves thundered all around me, as we rode through the early morning I shivered it was so cold here James pulled me closer to him making me all the more glad that he'd chose to ride in the carriage with me instead of outside with the men.<em>

_"Your freezing" he said removing his cloak and wrapping it around me I snuggled into it welcoming it's warmth, it smelled just like him an intoxicating mixture of peppermint, forest, and soap I sighed content as I idly played with my wedding ring on my finger._

_"Do you think she'll like me?" I asked James smiled_

_"She'll love you, you are my wife after all." I smiled at his confidence it's James's mother not a dragon I reminded myself just then we stopped. James pulled the curtain aside and peered out_

_"We're here" he smiled squeezing my hand before getting out of the carriage and helping me out as well_

_"What happened is something wrong?" I could hear a woman frantically ask James chuckled to himself before leading me through the crowd of knights I saw an old woman standing in the doorway looking worried James smiled_

_"Mother!" James called out to her the woman's face lit up when she saw him_

_"Thank Gods! David!" She rush forward embracing him. I smiled as he hugged her glad his mother was still calling him by his birth name._

_"Mother I'd like you to meet my wife, Snow this is my mother." James said introducing us_

_"It's nice to meet you" I smiled at James's mother_

_"I told you true love followed that ring!" She said triumphantly James rolled his eyes_

_"It is lovely to meet you my dear" James's mother continued she invited us in for breakfast once sitting at the table with our breakfasts she sat across from us and smiled_

"_How'd you two meet?" she asked me and James looked at each other_

"_It's a long story…" James said blushing_

"_I got time," his mother countered I laughed_

"_You going to take this one Charming?" I laughed emphasizing his nickname James groaned_

"_Your going to make me aren't you?"_

"_Yes" I giggled_

"_Fine" James sighed before telling his mother how we'd met._

* * *

><p>I opened my eyes the dream had shocked me I hadn't thought of that day in years I wondered where James's mother was we'd have to find her it would make James happy. I got up and got dressed before heading out into the living room James was sitting on the couch watching T.V.<p>

"What are you doing home?" I asked

"It's Saturday, Emma's working though something about evil never takes a day off." James said as I sat down

"Did she say how long she'd be working?" I asked

"Late I guess said to eat dinner without her." James said I nodded more to myself because James's eyes were glued to the screen

"So… we're _alone_?" I said James met my gaze instantly

"I guess we are" he smiled before capturing my lips in his I giggled. Just like the night before James picked her up and carried her into the bedroom never breaking the kiss.

_**I LOVED writing this chapter it was so much fun! Please reveiw you guys are litterally blowing up my e- mail **_


	4. Chapter 4

Emma was up late that night I could hear her shuffling around in the kitchen carefully getting out of bed I went to investigate.

"Emma?" She stood in the kitchen clutching a blue mug with white polka dots on it drinking hot chocolate and wouldn't meet my gaze.

"Emma?" She finally looked up her eyes were puffy from crying.

"Emma what happened?" I asked panicked

"Stupid slut took Henry from me!" Emma said through gritted teeth

"We were walking today and Regina just walked up pulled Henry away from me and said this was my one warning and to stay away from Henry, freaking slut!" Emma said slamming her mug down on the counter so hard it surprised me it didn't shatter.

"Emma it'll be ok," I said

"Freaking bitch I hate her!" Emma yelled

"I know baby, I know" I said soothingly Emma broke out into sobs. I took her into a hug

"It'll be ok Emma you'll see." I whispered

"I wish Graham was here he'd know what to do." She cried

"I know Sweetheart I know you miss him." I whispered knowing Emma had never really grieved Graham's death now was a time to help her through it.

"God! First Graham now Henry!" Emma sobbed sinking down on the couch I sat next to her.

"Can't I just hold onto someone I love that's not you or David?" She cried I held her close

"You'll find your own Prince Charming someday." I promised

"I already have, he's dead." Emma whimpered I rocked her

"Shhhh baby girl" I murmured.

* * *

><p>Emma soon fell asleep in my arms<p>

"Everything ok in here?" James asked coming into the living room

"It's been a long night." I replied James sat at Emma's feet

"God she's so beautiful." He said looking over Emma's sleeping body

"I can't believe she's really ours." I said stroking her blonde curls

"I don't think I've got to say this yet but... I'm glad your home Snow."

"I am too... _Charming._"

"When are you going to just call me James?" He asked

"Oh come on you know you love it." I giggled

"I know no such thing," he countered but his smile gave him away.

"And besides if my memory serves me right and I believe it does dear Snow, I know how to deal with you!" He said tickling my side I laughed and swatted his arm

"James! Emma's sleeping!" I scolded James smiled picking her up and carrying her to bed. He returned a moment later and sat next to me.

"I love you _so_ much" he whispered in my ear

"I love you too" I smiled giving him a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Now where were we?" James smiled before attacking my sides

"Charming!" I squealed with laughter. The rest of the night was a blur of laughter, kisses, and tickle fights.T

_**This was a fun chapter minus the while Regina is a freaking Slut and I want to Bitch slap her part but you know still fun. Please Reveiw!**_


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning there was a knock at the door I hurried to answer it.

"Grandma!" Henry cried hugging me when he saw me I smiled when I realized this was the first time he'd properly hugged me.

"Hey buddy, your mom and grandpa are still sleeping." I said

"Well his mom's still sleeping" James said coming up behind me.

"Hi Grandpa!" Henry smiled

"Hey bud have you had breakfast yet?"

"Nope" Henry chirped

"Ok how does pancakes sound?" James asked

"Sounds great!" Henry said

"Pancakes it is then!" James smiled heading to the kitchen to get the things to make breakfast.

"You're going to cook?" I laughed

"Yeah why?" James asked

"_Can_ you cook?" I asked

"I am a excellent cook dear Snow" he said

"When have you ever cooked?" I laughed

"I wasn't always the handsome, rugged prince you married Snow" James said

"Still, when have you ever cooked?" I asked

"Well um... after my father died." My heart stopped I knew James's father was a delicate subject.

"James... I'm so sorry... I didn't-"

"I know it's ok." He smiled softly before turning to Henry

"Your great-grandfather was a good man." Henry smiled James worked fixing the pancakes which eventually lured Emma out of her room.

"Good morning" she yawned

"Morning." James smiled flipping a pancake onto a plate and handed it to Emma

"Thanks" Emma said grabbing a fork.

After we'd all eaten at least two pancakes Henry whipped out his story book

"Who are we going to wake up next?" We all looked at each other

"Our allies" James said decidedly we all nodded

"What about family?" I suggested James looked at me confused

"I have no family but James does." Emma and Henry looked at James for further explanation

"King Gorge is on the evil queen's side so that only leaves… my mother." James stared at me in shock

"Do you really think we could find her?" Henry asked

"I do, she's a fighter like her son."

"Both her sons" Henry corrected me

"Wait _both?_" Emma said

"Yes your father had a identical twin who was killed in battle." I said James remained silent

"James? Are you ok?" I asked

"I think I know where she might be." He said

"Where?" Emma, Henry and I asked at the same time James smiled and looked at Henry

"Henry? Have you ever been on a horse?"


	6. Chapter 6

"Ok do we know the plan?" James asked

"Yep, Grandpa's my dad Grandma's my mom and Emma's my Babysitter." Henry stated we all nodded

"Although I still don't think great-grandma's going to fall for it."

"Just try kid." Emma said Henry sighed.

"Ok let's go." James and got out of the car and we all followed

"Hello can I speak to the director?" James asked a guy in his early twenties at the front desk.

"Sure one moment" The guy said before promptly tripping landing at Emma's feet, Emma helped him up

"Thanks" He said before carefully scurrying off

"It's Dopey!" I whispered in James's ear

"I know," He whispered back just then a woman in her late sixties approached us.

"Hi I'm Rose the stable director welcome to Rose Road Riding School. Sorry about my helper Chance he's kinda clumsy." She said James smiled

"No problem, I'm David Nolan this is my wife Mary Margaret and our babysitter Emma." Rose shook each of our hands in turn

"And this is Henry"

"Hi Henry your the student right?"

"Yep I can't wait! I'm gonna be riding like Prince Charming in no time!" Rose laughed

"I like your spunk Henry why don't we find you a horse to tack up and get started?"

"Alright!" Henry grinned I had to hand it to the kid he had the horse crazy thing down. Rose smiled and led us through the stables

"Buttercup shall do nicely." Rose smiled going into a stall and remerging with a gold colored horse. I gasped

"She's beautiful," I murmured

"Palomino right? With some Spanish Mustang blood in her." I smiled at the surprised look on Rose's face

"You know horses?"

"I know enough" I blushed

"Well you got a good eye Mrs. Nolan" Rose said before tying Buttercup in cross ties and teaching Henry how to tack up a horse once Henry had Buttercup tacked up and a helmet on Rose helped him mount in the arena.

"That just _proves _he's your grandson!" Emma said as Henry swung into the saddle with ease.

"Well you'd be good too if you rode ever." James said

"Yeah like Regina let him ride" Emma scoffed silence filled the air as we watched Henry.

* * *

><p>About half an hour later Henry was untacking Buttercup with a little help from Chance while Rose spoke to James and me<p>

"Henry's quite good a real natural." Rose said eyeing my ring

"I'm sorry I don't normally do this but… that's a lovely ring Mrs. Nolan… may I?"

"Certainly" I smiled holding out my hand for Rose to examine the ring,

"It's quite unique…" Rose trailed of before her eyes snapped shut and she clutched her head.

_**DUN DUN DA! I mixed my two favorite things in this Chapter Horses and OUAT! and yes there is really such a thing as a palomino spanish mustang I googled it. sorry it's so short Please Review!**_


	7. Chapter 7

"Is everything alright in here?" Emma asked running into the office

"Rose?" Dopey started to push past Emma but the moment he touched her he jumped back as if burned grabbing his head. Rose was the first to recover she looked up and met James's hopeful gaze

"_David?"_

"Hello Mother it's been a long time" James said tears in his eyes.

"You look different" she said

"I am different but then again so are you." James said covering her hand with his. She met my gaze with a smiled

"You look well Snow, last I heard you were expecting a little one." I smiled

"I was it's good to see you again." Just then Dopey came too.

"Was it all a bad dream?" He asked to no one in particular.

"Are you ok?" Emma asked Dopey blinked and rubbed his eyes I smiled and crossed the room to his side

"Dopey," he squinted at me

"Snow?" I smiled softly at him he was the youngest of the dwarfs and very much like a child.

"Snow!" Dopey threw his arms around me nearly knocking me over.

"Yes friend I'm here."

"Did it work does great-grandma remember?" Henry asked sticking his head in. James smiled

"Come on in Henry it looks like your mom won't be moving anytime soon." Henry grinned before rushing forward and wrapping his great-grandmother in a huge bear hug.

"I just realized something!" Emma said

"What's that?" James asked

"We killed two birds with one stone we woke up a family member and a ally" I smiled we had indeed.

* * *

><p>After we finished at the stable we went to Granny's for hot chocolate.<p>

"To Grandma for waking up our allies!" Henry said

"Hear! Hear!" James said as we bumped our mugs together.

"I got one!" Emma said after taking a sip

"To my parents thank you for giving me my best shot, I wouldn't be here without you. I love you guys." Tears sprung to my eyes

"You ok?" James asked I nodded

"Oh c'mon don't get all weepy on me!" Emma said I smiled softly at Emma. We soon finished our hot chocolates

"I better get going" Henry said

"Is your math homework done?" I asked

"Yeah..."

"Henry" Emma scolded

"Fine I'll do it!" Henry said leaving the dinner. Dropping a few bills on the table James, Emma and I headed home.

_**YAY Great Grandma's awake!**_


	8. Chapter 8

"There's nothing to watch" Emma complained as she flipped through the channels.

"Let's watch a movie," I suggested taking the remote from her, after shooting down Twilight (James) A Walk To Remember (Emma) Die Hard (Me) and Titanic (Emma and James, I really didn't have a shot on that one.) We came across the Walt Disney presentation of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs.

"This movie is so miss leading." I said

"Let's watch it you guys can point out the missing pieces." Emma said as the movie started

"Ok first of all Regina locked me up in the palace not make me do chores" I pointed out.

"And I didn't just show up singing" James added. Emma snorted

"Yeah, you don't seem like the singing type." Pretty soon Emma was giggling as James told her about the time he caught me looking for my birthday present in his study. We weren't even watching the movie anymore but no one cared much just being together was enough. I smiled and got up to make hot chocolate I could hear Emma's laughter from the kitchen _will we get another shot?_ I wondered I felt a tear slip from my eye I quickly shoved the thought away and focused on the hot chocolate.

* * *

><p>After hot chocolate and a few more stories Emma drifted off her head on James's lap.<p>

"What was she giggling so much for?" I asked as we watched her sleep

"Mostly the story but I also found out she's ticklish like you" James said

"Really? How'd you manage that?"

"Lets just say she was laughing so hard it slipped out of her." James chuckled I rolled my eyes

"Otherwise known as you charmed it out of her."

"Well... yeah pretty much." I rolled my eyes

"Well now we know how she gets confessions out of people." James snorted

"Yeah, I guess so." James said I leaned my head on his shoulder as my thoughts from earlier came rushing back.

"What do you think will happen once this is over?" I asked

"We'll go home," James said

"I know that but what will happen to Emma and Henry?" I asked shifting to look at his face

"I don't know" He said grimly silence filled the room for a beat

"But whatever happens we'll face it _together_ as a _family_." James said intertwining our fingers

"_Together_" I agreed before he kissed me soundly.

_**AWWWWWWW Charmings fluff! Who should they wake up next? comment and tell me!**_


	9. Chapter 9

It had been a few weeks since we'd woken up James's mother and Dopey, we where sitting in Granny's dinner when Henry asked the all important question

"Who's next?" We all looked at each other for a beat

"We need another ally," Emma said

"Nothing against Dopey he's great, but he's not much of an ally he's more of a... _kid._ No offense kid."

"None taken"

"Anyway, we need a fighter" Emma said

"Here you go four hot chocolates with cinnamon of coarse." Ruby said passing out the mugs

"Thanks Ruby" Henry said

"Anytime cutie" Ruby said before going to wait on other tables I looked at James he smiled and nodded

"Hello! Earth to parental units what's with the all knowing looks?" Emma asked

"We know who took wake up." James said

"Who?" Henry asked

"Ruby" I said

"How is she an ally?" Emma asked

"Ruby's Red Riding Hood she's also a were-wolf and her Granny's kick ass." Henry said

"Ruby a were- wolf? Normally I'd say that's a little far-fetched but it makes so much _freaking sense_!" Emma said.

"Ok how are we going to do this?" Henry asked

"It's a full moon tonight" James said we all glared at him

"What?"

"Do you know _anything_ about were-wolves?" Emma hissed James looked confused for a moment then it dawned on him

"Oh... yeah, bad plan."

"No duh" Emma said rolling her eyes

"Hey watch it young lady." James scolded

"Back to the point!" I said pulling them back to the matter at hand.

"I say you touch her it worked with Dopey" Henry said

"I don't know Henry..."

"Only one way too find out, hey Ruby!"

"Whatcha need hon.?" Ruby said coming over to our table

"Can we get some napkins?"

"Sure" Ruby hurried back behind the counter and came back with a wad of napkins she smiled as she handed them to me

"Thank you" I said taking them from her making sure my fingers lingered on hers longer than necessary. Ruby yanked her hand away as if I'd burned her and grabbed the table for support

"Ruby? How do you feel?" I asked Ruby met my gaze

"Snow?" Then I saw it... her spark.

"Oh Red!" I rose and hugged my former best friend.

"Welcome back Red" James smiled Red had, had James's back more than once in battle making them great friends and allies.

"James, always good to see you" Red smiled

"Well I need to get going town meetings don't last twenty-eight years." Henry said paying for his drink and hugging Emma and me goodbye.

"By grandpa!" He said to James who ruffled his hair

"We still on for career shadowing day at school right?" James asked

"You bet!" Henry said running out of the diner.

"I should go too the apes might take over." James said kissing me goodbye I laughed at the old joke Mary and David had once shared. Emma looked at me funny

"The _apes _might take over?"

"I'll tell you later" I promised Emma shrugged we turned back to Red

"I see James is as _charming _as ever" She teased me

"It's good to have you back Red," I laughed

"Good to be back Snow" she smiled suddenly the bell rang over the door and Red paled I turned and saw _him._

"August!" Emma called to him waving I looked at Red who nodded

"Emma we have to go." I said

"Why what happened?" Emma asked

"I'll explain later come on!" I said handing Red some crumpled bills and dragging Emma out of the diner

"What the hell was that!" Emma cried after I'd dragged her past "August" and down the street towards home

"You need to stay away from him Emma he's bad news." I said dialing James's number

"Why?"

"Because he just is your father would agree with me if he'd pick up the phone."

"I'm twenty-eight!" Emma argued

"Please, Emma just promise me you'll stay away from him!" I begged

"Alright, I promise" Emma sighed as we arrived home.

_**Who's August's identity? we'll find out soon! please R&R**_


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey I got your call what happened?" James asked the minute he got home.

"She's gone!" I cried

"What?" I handed him Emma's letter

Dear Mom and Dad,

_I don't care who you think August is his is a good man he is the first person that's made me feel something since Graham died and I think I'm falling in love with him. And another thing you won't have to worry about Regina hurting Henry much longer I filed for custody good will win I'll see you later_

_-Emma._

"August? The writer?"

"Yes I think he's Baelfire!" James smiled

"Snow relax Emma's not in danger"

"He's Rumplestilskin's _son_!" I argued

"No he's not, I don't think that boy has a mean bone in his body."

"_Boy_?"

"Pinocchio Snow, August is Pinocchio." My knees went weak with relief

"Pinocchio, oh thank gods."

"Who's going to tell Emma she's falling in love with a _puppet_?" James asked

"You know as well as I he's a human being now!" I cried

"I know." James laughed just then the door opened

"Grandma, Grandpa guess what!" Henry cried running in

"What?" James asked

"Emma says this will al be over soon!" I smiled

"Of coarse it will Henry." I said as Emma entered the room

"Mom, Dad you remember August or should I say _Pinocchio_."

_**sorry it's short I was betting August was Robin Hood or something Baelfire would have worked too but he's Pinocchio (Best guess given the preveiw for next week) Lots of love! Please Review!**_


	11. Chapter 11

"Princess Snow White, Prince James lovely to see you again." Pinocchio said bowing

"Ok _that_ is going to take some getting used to." Emma said

"Pinocchio! Look at you all grown up!" I cried embracing him

"It's good to see you too your Highness." He said

"Your father would be proud of the man you've become." James smiled

"Have you seen him?"

"No not yet, how did you get away anyway?" I asked

"I went through before Emma he'd worked with those trees before the blue fairy lied it can protect two my father bargained so I would take that second spot. But plans changed Emma came early so my father sent me through but he made me promise that I'd protect Emma." Pinocchio explained

"So our plan to send Snow..."

"Would have worked." Pinocchio said grimly

"How old were you?" Emma asked

"Seven I was actually the boy who "found" you." Emma jumped back

"And here I thought you were Rumplestilskin's son. I'm sorry Pinocchio." I said

"That's ok your Highness it was good enough I fooled that crazy imp I never thought I'd fool a royal." Pinocchio laughed

"Fooled the crazy imp?" James asked

"Rumplestilskin thought I was his son it was a stretch but I need magic." Pinocchio admitted

"I ran into Baelfire a few years back we were friends briefly as children, he has a wife and two kids now a boy and a girl. Ten-year-old Aaron and six year old Rose he told me if I ever saw his old man to tell him to go to hell. He has no intention to find his father."

"Why do you need magic?" Henry asked innocently Pinocchio looked from Henry to Emma Emma's eyes widened

"No! Oh God August!"

"Did I miss something?" James asked

"I'm dying" Pinocchio said a ragged sob came from Emma

"And now that Emma believes I can be cured." Pinocchio said tears were streaming down Emma's face

"August I- I can't- I don't know how to heal you!" Emma cried

"But I know some one who does." I said they all turned to me

"The last time we talked to her she lied!" James cried when he saw my face.

"It'll help Emma channel her powers!" I argued

"She lied!" James cried

"A mistake I agree." I said

"We can find some one else!"

"No one's magic is purer or would you prefer I send her to the devil himself?" I snapped

"The wardrobe is her connection to you guys." Henry said pulling out the book and display the picture of the Blue Fairy and the magical tree she'd brought us that day during the War Council.

"Who is that exactly?" Emma asked when she saw the picture

"The Blue Fairy leader of the fairies, and head nun." I said Emma looked around the small group

"We need to find that wardrobe."

* * *

><p>"There is no way he's going in there alone!" James cried<p>

"I've done it before!" Henry argued James looked at Emma she seemed just as surprised as James

"I didn't let him do it!" She cried

"Um... I let him do it..." Pinocchio said

"Remind me to kill him later" Emma said

"Gladly" James said flatly while giving Pinocchio a death glare

"Anyway! I've done it before I can do it!" Henry cried

"Your grandfather's right kid it's to dangerous." Emma said

"I'll do it," I said and before they could stop me I was walking across the street and into "Mr. Gold's" Pawnshop.

"Ms. Blanchard what a pleasant surprise!" He greeted me

"Hello Mr. Gold I'm looking for a gift for the head nun" I said

"I might be able to help you with that" He said searching the shelves and removing the blue fairy's old necklace

"It's beautiful," I said

"I'll sell and gift wrap it all for thirty bucks." I quickly paid him and practically ran out

"I got better than the wardrobe!" I said once across the street

"I got her necklace."

* * *

><p>I hurried to the nunnery and smiled when I saw the Blue Fairy heading down the steps<p>

"Mother Superior!" I called out to her she looked up at me

"Ms. Blanchard" she responded

"This is from August he would like to give it to you himself but he's too shy" I said handing her the box she opened it and gasped

"It's beautiful." She murmured picking up the necklace her grip tightened as her memory returned she soon came to.

"Your Highness!" She cried

"We need to talk," I said seriously.

"Of coarse, how may I assist you your highness?"

"Emma needs to channel her powers it's up to you to teach her."

"Of coarse when shall we begin?" The Blue Fairy asked

"Tomorrow our apartment."

"Of coarse tell Emma to wear something comfortable I'll be there at three o'clock."

"Thank you" I said before hurrying home James, Emma, and August were waiting for me.

"What happened?" James asked

"Emma clear your three o'clock for a while."

"Really?"

"Really wear something comfortable tomorrow she'll be here at three."

"This is great!" Emma cried

"And with that I'll take my leave" Pinocchio said standing up and grabbing his coat

"Won't you stay for some hot chocolate?" I asked Pinocchio smiled

"As tempting as that is your Highness I must go I have matters to attend too." And with that he left

"I wonder what he meant matters to attend too" Emma mused

"It is confusing yes but for now I say hot chocolate and then straight to bed all of us we have a big day tomorrow." I said

"I second that" James said as I went into the kitchen after drinking our hot chocolate Emma went to bed and I ate left overs (James and Emma ate while I was at the nunnery) and James stayed up with me.

"You really should be in bed" I said

"And miss valuable time with my wife?"

"Emma's in bed"

"Emma's the one who has to learn how to channel her powers not me."

"Yes, but David has work tomorrow" I said

"I'm not David tonight" James said kissing my neck

"Charming!" I giggled

"Snow" James moaned

"Emma's in the other room!" I whined James ignored me and continued his torturous assault

"James!" I giggled before he captured my lips turning my protests into moans.

"Um... EW!" We froze Emma stood in the doorway to the kitchen with a look of pure disgust on her face.

"Emma!" I gasped pulling away from James

"Again. No kid should see that... ever."

"Um... you're supposed to be in bed" James said

"So are you, but instead here you guys are doing... stuff. You know what I'm going to pretend I didn't see that." Emma said walking back to her room

"Emma" James called after her

"You're paying for my therapy bills!" Emma said before her door closed

"Well that could have gone better" James said Emma's door opened

"No! Really? That couldn't have possibly have gone better!" Emma said sarcastically before the door shut again I quickly finished my food put the dishes in the dishwasher and went to bed we had accomplished a lot today woke up the Blue Fairy, and made out in front of our daughter _fantastic_.

_**Ok it had to happen eventually I like totally guessed SO much about the last episode and then corrected very minor details also I tried hot chocolate and cinnamon for the first time OH MY GOD! SOOOOOOOOOOOOO GOOD! Now I know why Snow/ Emma/ Henry/ I'm assuming James like it so much! Anyway please reveiw!**_


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Emma came out for breakfast

"Good morning Sweetheart!" I smiled

"Morning" Emma said taking a bite of the pancakes I fixed for us.

"So Emma..."

"So Dad..."

"What you saw last night-"

"Not talking about it!" Emma said covering her ears

"Oh come on Emma we're all adults!" James said

"Am I still your daughter."

"Well yes..."

"I might go to Archie's today before my power- channeling- lesson- thingy with the Blue Fairy." Emma said

"Emma!" I scolded

"Relax I'm just teasing, God!" Emma said finishing her pancakes and putting her plate in the sink.

"I got work." James said pecking my lips

"See you later." I said as he left Emma sighed and went back to her room

"Emma!" I went after her

"What?"

"That was a cruel joke Emma Swan" I said

"I was just joking!" Emma argued

"Your father and I really love you and we are sorry, but you're acting like a child!"

"Well that's what I am aren't I your child?" Emma shot back

"I'm not some foster mother you can push away Emma!" I said angrily

"Then stop acting like one!" Emma snapped her words stung but I didn't let it show, I just walked out.

_**I know short and slightly stupid until the very end but it's important please reveiw!**_


	13. Chapter 13

It was two sixteen when I finally couldn't take it anymore without saying anything to Emma I just left the Blue Fairy would be there soon for Emma's lesson and Emma could take care of herself for a few hours. As I walked around town the pain of a broken heart followed me. I ended up at the Troll Bridge sitting down by the water I kept hearing Emma's words in my head _"I'm not some foster mother you can push away Emma!" I said angrily "Then stop acting like one!"_ Tears sprung to my eyes _had I really been acting like a foster mother? What had those other women said or done while raising my daughter? Will she ever forgive me?_ I wondered I shook my head _Stop it Snow! You're being ridiculous this is Emma she's got her father's stubbornness but she'll come around._ I told myself. Just then my cell phone rang

"Hello?" I said not checking the caller ID

"Mom? Where are you?" Emma's voice was filled with panic

"Emma? What's wrong?"

"I went to Regina's after my lesson I was going to leave but I wanted to make a deal with her about Henry and she gave me a turn over, so Henry stopped by and he took a bite of the turn over and now… Mommy I'm so scared!" Emma sobbed I should have been surprised she called me Mommy but I was too worried to notice it

"Emma what kind of turn over was it?" I asked trying to remain calm

"Apple" Emma sobbed _oh God no!_

"Mom? Mommy are you there?" Emma cried

"I'm here, Emma where are you?"

"The hospital" Emma sniffed

"Ok, have you called your father?" I asked as I started to rush back to town

"Yeah he'll be here soon." Emma said

"I'll be there as fast as I can stay strong baby girl I love you." I said

"I love you too." Emma said before I hung up I saw the time on my phone 4:16 I'd been gone for two hours! Just then Pinocchio came riding up

"James told me to give you a lift to the hospital." He said I smiled gratefully through my tears before strapping on a helmet and getting on the bike.

* * *

><p>I arrived at the hospital shortly after James who was trying to calm Emma down.<p>

"Emma!" I cried running to her

"Mom!" Emma sobbed as we embraced

"It's going to be ok" I said rubbing her back soothingly

"They say he might not make it!"

Emma sobbed

Just then Regina came in

"Henry!" Emma's face crippled with rage

"You!" She shrieked grabbing Regina's arm

"You did this!" Emma screamed

"What are you talking about Ms. Swan? My Son is sick!" Regina cried

"Because of _you_!" Emma screamed

"What?"

"He ate the apple turnover _you _gave me!"

"That was supposed to put you to sleep!" Regina cried

"Up to your old tricks again huh Regina?" I said before I could stop myself

"Excuse me Ms. Blanchard?" Regina said I laughed

"Do I _look _like Ms. Blanchard to you?… _Stepmother._" Regina's eyes widened

"Snow White…"

"I remember _everything_ Regina, you tried to kill me the exact same way." I said

"H-how?" Regina stuttered

"It is one thing to go after _me,_ it is one thing to go after Emma and James, but _Henry?_ That's crossing the line!"

"He wasn't supposed to eat it!" Regina cried

"_My _grandbaby is lying in that hospital bed!" I yelled as James wrapped his arms around me.

"We need magic!" Emma cried we all looked at each other

Emma ran dragging Regina behind her

"Emma!" I screamed after her going after her but James held me back

"She knows what she's doing." He whispered softly Suddenly Pinocchio fell to his knees.

"It's curtain call for me." He choked out

"No!" I cried dropping next to him

"I can get Emma she can save you!" I sobbed

"It's too late, Emma needs to save everybody else I am merely a casualty" He said

"Are you scared?" I asked clutching his hand

"You know what your Highness, I'm not… I'm not scared of death maybe- maybe I can finally rest knowing I made right on my promise to my father… tell him- tell him I lov-" and with that he turned to wood. Tears started to fall and they wouldn't stop.

_"Dormir une douce comme nous vous fixer de plus en plus, Car, bien que la mort nous sépare, nous nous reverrons."_ I whimpered.

"That was beautiful," James said

"It's French it means sleep sweet one as we lay you down ever more,

For though death separates us we will meet again." I whispered before retreating to Henry's bedside. Grabbing the book that had carelessly been cast aside I flipped to the part of the story Disney got right.

_"When Prince Charming saw his beloved Snow White in her glass coffin he knew all there was left to do was say goodbye. He had to give her one last kiss. And when he did true love proved more powerful than any curse. A pulse of pure love engulfed the land waking up Snow White and bringing light to the darkness."_ Henry "slept" on tears stung my eyes

"Wake up my little prince, we need you." I said running my fingers through his mop of thick brown hair. Just then the alarms went off

"Dr. Whale!" I yelled soon Dr. Whale and a bunch of nurses surrounded Henry pushing me out of the way

"Henry!" A screamed as James held me back.

"Get her out of here!" Dr. Whale yelled to James who dragged me away. Hours passed before the doctor came out with a sullen expression.

"I'm sorry, he's gone."

"No, no h-he can't be not Henry!" I cried

"I'm so sorry Mary Margaret I know you were fond of him." Dr. Whale said

"Have you called his mother?" I asked

"Yes, Regina is on her way" Dr. Whale said I lost it

"That _witch_ is not his mother! You get Emma Swan on the phone this instant!" I screamed James grabbed me from behind

"Snow, Snow... it's ok Darling" her whispered minutes later Emma ran into the hospital

"I'm sorry we did everything we could" Dr. Whale said before moving aside to let Emma through tears came to Emma's eyes

As she entered the room I whirled on Regina

"I know you've heard my apologies before, I am sorry for Daniel's death. But I just got to asks Stepmother... was it worth it? Is it worth it now?" I spat Regina burst into tears grabbing on to Dr. Whale for support. I saw Emma kiss Henry's forehead and a pulse of pure love engulfed the land waking up Henry in the process.

"Henry!" I yelled running into the room and covering his face with kisses.

"You did it!" Regina cried suddenly dazed people stumbled into the room

"Henry what's going on?" Emma asked

"The curse I think you broke it!" Henry said

"No!" Regina cried Emma turned to her

"If I were you _your Majesty _I'd run like hell." She said

"Henry, no matter what, no matter what people tell you I do love you." Regina said before fleeing

"Wait, if the curse is over why didn't they go back?" Emma asked

"I don't know…" Henry said just then the wind outside picked up and a cloud of purple smoke rushed towards us

"What is that thing?" Emma cried

"Something bad." Henry said Emma hugged all of us close as the smoke hit, glass shattered there were screams.

"Emma!" Henry screamed as he was torn from us by the winds

"Henry!" Emma screamed

"I love you!" Henry yelled

"I love you too!" Emma yelled as Henry disappeared.

_**Oh yeah this totally happened last night! how typical of Mr. Gold to mess everything up *loads shot gun* please reveiw!**_

_**P.S. did anyone else scream when they saw Graham last night? I was all like "GRAHAM!" And my sister's all like "SHUT UP!" I missed Graham Much!**_


	14. Chapter 14

The winds whipped viciously around us

"I love you guys so much" Emma said

"We love you too!" I said Emma hugged James and me before letting go and getting sucked up by the wind.

"Emma!" I screamed going after her as James held onto me holding me back I fought against him but he was too strong and held me I could feel the part of me that held all of Mary Margaret's memories fading… slipping farther, and farther from my reach becoming blurry, so… _blurry_. Suddenly everything went black…

* * *

><p>My eyes fluttered open open the sun was shining the birds were singing cheerfully it was a beautiful day. <em>Was it all just a horrible dream? <em>I wondered sitting up and looking around Emma's nursery suddenly the doors to the wardrobe slammed open.

"Father!" Pinocchio cried running out into the room and looking around for Gepetto at the sight of the boy I gasped

"Emma!" I gasped scrambling to her feet. As I stumbled to the wardrobe it was empty

"No" I whispered tears already in my eyes

"Snow?" I spun around James stood in the doorway

"James!" I ran to him throwing my arms around his neck

"Where is she? Where's Emma?" He asked franticly. As if in answer there was a sharp kick at my abdomen which we had just both noticed was swollen.

"_What?"_ I placed my hand gingerly over my belly another kick at my hand as if Emma was saying she was all right, and everything was good again.

"Oh my Gods!" I cried before looking up at James who stared at me

"We got our second chance."

_**It's short but don't worry it's not over... yet please reveiw!**_


	15. Chapter 15

"Snow?" James cried running into our room two weeks later he'd come from a meeting with the war council I screamed as another contraction hit me of all the times for our child to come she'd chosen now. Doc handed James a wet cloth for my forehead

"She's almost ready sir" he said James smiled gripping my hand and blotting my head

"She's almost here," he whispered as another contraction hit me.

* * *

><p>Hours later we were handed a small bundle named Emma<p>

"Look at her James!" I said as she slept in my arms

"She's beautiful." James kissed my forehead.

"Here let me take her, you rest" he said taking Emma from my arms I felt a pang of sadness that I couldn't explain it felt like this had happened before but the more I tried to remember the less I could grasp my memories where getting blurrier soon I knew they'd be gone, but I let him take her

"Sleep Darling, we're not going any where." James said reassuringly sinking into a rocker next to my bed smiling at the image of my husband and daughter together I shut my eyes.

* * *

><p>I woke up to screaming my eyes snapped open Emma laid in the cradle James must have had brought in from her nursery crying.<p>

"Oh Emma" I sighed picking her up and rocking her

"Shush baby girl you're alright" I whispered Emma's eyes opened like she'd woken up form a dream and was instantly soothed by my presence.

"There all better" I smiled stoking her cheek just then James came it with Doc following him

"I'm telling you Doc she won't quit crying I think something's-" James stopped short when he saw us

"You worry too much Charming," I laughed

"Everything seems fine your Highness" Doc said chuckling before bowing and leaving us alone

"You're awake" I smiled

"You called Doc?" I asked amused

"She wouldn't stop crying I was worried she might be hurt." James said I smiled down at the sweet baby with the green eyes

"I think she was dreaming," I said as James sat next to Emma and me.

"Well what ever it was it's gone now princess" James said tickling Emma under her chin and making her giggle.

"We won't let anything hurt you Emmy." James smiled

"Emmy?" I asked

"Did I not mention I gave her a pet name?"

"A pet name? That's more like a prison sentence!" I said

"Well I like it." James said

"Men, you really know nothing of children." I said kissing him soundly.

**AWWW Please Reveiw!**


	16. Chapter 16

"Momma? Momma wake up" a little voice whispered in my ear my eyes opened slowly little three year old Emma sat on James's and mines bed with tears in her eyes.

"Emma? What happened baby?" I asked concerned

"I had the nightmare again," Emma said

"Oh Honey" I sighed hugging her

"James" I hissed as my husband slept on like a rock

"James! Ugh, CHARMING!" I shouted

"Wha-? What happened? Is the castle on fire?" James asked sleepily

"Worse, Emma had the nightmare again." I said

"Really?" James asked Emma nodded her blonde curls bobbing up and down.

"Well we can fix that." James said picking her up and holding her on his lap

"Tell me a story" Emma begged as James kissed her blonde curls

"What kind of story?" James asked

"When you and Momma met!" Emma cheered James chuckled

"Again? You've heard it a thousand times," James teased

"Yes!" Emma insisted

"Ok" James laughed

"Once upon a time I was to marry Princess Abigail but I did not love her. We were riding to her kingdom when we were attacked!" As if on cue Emma gasped

"The thief stole a pouch of jewels and my mother's ring so I chased after them. Knocking the thief to the ground I discovered she was a girl!"

"Woman!" I corrected him James rolled his eyes

"_Woman!_ She hit me with a rock and rode away as she did I yelled after her-"

"Wherever you are I will find you!" Emma cheered James and I chuckled she knew this story way too well but insisted we tell it.

"So after capturing her in a net and me saving her from certain death several times-"

"You saved me _once_!" I cried James rolled his eyes

"I'm serious James, You saved me _one time_, I saved your butt multiple times!" I cried

"Who woke you up with true loves kiss? Who broke out of the Evil Queen's castle _with his bare hands?_" James argued

"Oh, please _Charming_ you know you had help!" I laughed

"Oh, I want to hear the story! Please tell it Daddy please!" Emma begged

"Not tonight sweetheart," James said

"Another time" He promised as Emma pouted

"Do you want to sleep in here tonight Emmy?" I asked stroking her blonde curls Emma nodded profusely before laying down between James and I and falling asleep.

"I did save your butt multiple times on that trip." I said

"I know you did Dearest." James said before stealing a quick kiss and going to sleep.

_**AWWWWWWWW I LOVED THIS CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW!**_


	17. Chapter 17

"A man, he knows my name he just keeps saying, "I remember." Then a little boy he's crying and I want to hold him but every time I go to hug him he vanishes and I find myself face to face with a dragon and as it lunges at me I wake up." Twelve-year-old Emma told Doc after a particularly bad nightmare. I frown_ a man? A boy? A dragon? What has been ailing my daughter her entire life?_ I wondered I wish James was here but he isn't he's in the war with the giants alongside Thomas, the nightmares get worse with every passing year more vivid and since James's departure a month ago Emma has received less and less sleep she's so terrified.

"I'll prescribe a sleeping potion," Doc said as Emma went to play in the gardens

"I'm so scared Doc it's getting worse" I said

"How much sleep did she get last night?" Doc asked

"Two hours, she was up the rest of the night crying." I sighed

"Have her drink to potion, we'll see how it turns out." Doc said.

* * *

><p>That night it was different Emma still had the nightmare but when she woke up she screamed out a name<p>

"Henry!" I bolted to Emma room she sat up in bed looking around wildly

"Emma?" Her wide green eyes met mine before she burst into tears.

"Emma, shush honey" I whispered holding her

"Emma?" James stood in the doorway

"Daddy!" Emma sobbed running to him I met James's eyes

"Thank Gods you're home."

_**Ok so the "nightmare" is a big theme here and yes it's reoccuring and Emma is like not sleeping at this point we'll see how the nightmare affects Emma later. Please Reveiw!**_


	18. Chapter 18

Emma shuffled at the edge of her party try to appear small and unnoticeable which is hard to do when you are an awkward teenager. Her plan seemed to be working though she hadn't danced with anyone yet. She didn't count on her father though

"Why aren't you dancing?" James asked her

"No one's asked me," Emma mumbled

"I see, would you like to dance with me?" He asked her

"Don't you have to dance with mom?" She asked as she found her mother dancing with Gepetto

"I think she'll survive" James chuckled leading Emma out on the floor.

"I can't believe you're thirteen." James smiled Emma shook her head

"I rather be little again." She said

"You'll always be little to me, you'll always be my little girl" James smiled Emma blushed

"Even with the crazy dreams?" Emma asked looking at the floor

"Hey, you're not crazy Emma James said lifting her face so their eyes met

"Then what are they?" Emma asked

"I don't know Emmy, but you're not crazy." James said kissing her forehead as the song ended

"I love you Emma" He whispered

"I love you too Daddy" Emma whispered back before Pinocchio grabbed her for the next dance.

* * *

><p>For the rest of the night Emma was never without a partner to dance with but her mind kept going back to the man and the boy from her dreams. <em>Who are they? Where are they?<em> She wondered to herself and it was then and there she vowed she'd find them, she would_ always find them._

**_OMG I'm like of fire today only two chapters left in the entire story! Don't worry I'll be bawling along with you guys! lot's of love please reveiw!_**


	19. Chapter 19

Emma sighed she _hated _to go to coming out ceremonies they were dull and extremely girly unfortunately she could not escape this one because it was hers. Checking to see if anyone was paying attention she crept into the woods. After walking awhile she called out a name

"Henry? Where are you? Are you here?" there was no response

"Henry?" Just then she saw it resting on the edge of a clearing. A grave. Emma got closer and then she read the name carved in the stone '_**Henry'**_

"No!" Emma cried stumbling back _he couldn't be dead! He just couldn't be!_

"He needed me!" Emma cried to no one in particular

"No, He can't be dead! He needed my help!" Emma sobbed before running back to the palace.

* * *

><p>The next day Emma rode out to Henry's grave with a single red rose and her tears.<p>

"I'm so sorry Henry" Emma cried placing the rose on his grave through her tears she saw an old abandoned palace looming in the distance it looked menacing who ever had lived there must have been cold and heartless. Kissing her fingers she pressed the kiss to the cold lifeless stone

"I should have been here." Emma cried before leaving little did she know someone was watching her from the trees watching and waiting for the moment to be right, someone who knew her though she did not remember them now she'd known them once before in another world, a place without magic, they'd known her and they'd loved her and they wanted her back more then anything in this whole world or the next one, or the next one, or the next one, someone who remembered _everything._

**_Ok I don't know if this is because I'm going through withdrawl (Already) or because I have a new story Idea and I promised myself I'd finish this before I started that one or what but I'm almost freaking done! *sniff* *sniff* I think I'm going to cry! Please Reveiw!_**

**_P.S. Don't freak out it's Regina's dad's grave not our favorite little prince!_**


	20. Chapter 20 THE FINAL CHAPTER

It was Emma's eighteenth birthday, which thanks to her mother meant a masquerade. Slipping the ivory swan mask over her face Emma gathered her white skirts and headed for the stairs for some reason her mother insisted she dress as a swan.

"Introducing Princess Emma!" a Harold said as she descended down the marble staircase. There were people wearing masks everywhere Red was wearing a wolf mask her red dress the only clue to her identity, Alexandra was wearing a mask that made her look like a fairy she was also wearing glass slippers another clue to who it was Emma smiled, as tradition since she was thirteen her father got the first dance.

"I'm so proud of you sweetheart" James smiled as they danced

"Thank you Daddy" Emma smiled as the song ended James kissed her forehead before Pinocchio snapped her up to dance

"Hello Princess" He smiled Emma laughed

"What?" Pinocchio asked

"Only _you _would wear that mask." She laughed and it was true for Pinocchio's mask made him look like a puppet.

* * *

><p>After dancing with several more partners Emma was dizzy with joy she was finishing her dance with King Thomas<p>

"Happy birthday Emma" Thomas smiled as he walked away just then someone tapped her shoulder Emma turned expecting it to be another dance partner. A man stood behind her wearing a wolf mask.

"Come with me." He said Emma felt her heart race but followed the stranger out of the ballroom and into the empty library a fire was crackling in the fire place, he'd been prepared.

"Emma." The strange man said

"You don't remember me but you will." Emma frowned

"Have we met before?" She asked

"Once, long ago." The man sounded sad

"Who are you?' Emma asked something about his heavily accented voice sounded… _familiar_.

"You used to know my name." The man said staring into the flames as Emma struggled to place him. Suddenly his mask was raised and he grabbed her kissing her passionately on the lips it all happened so fast she didn't see his face, Emma's eyes snapped open as memories assaulted her.

* * *

><p><em>The dart whizzed by Emma's head embedding it's self in the wall inches from her<em>

"_What the hell? You could've hit me!" She cried_

" _I never miss." Graham said_

" _You've been avoiding me since last night, when you saw me-"_

"_Leaving the Mayor? And yes, that is a euphemism. I'm not avoiding you, Graham, I just have no interest in having this conversation. It's your life– I really don't care." Emma said before leaving Graham followed her. _

"_If you don't care, then why are you so upset?" He asked her_

" _I'm not upset." Said_

" _If that were true, you'd be at the bar with me, having a drink, and not running away." Graham argued_

"_It's none of my business. Really."_

"_Look, can we please talk about this? I need you to understand." Graham begged_

"_Why?" Emma asked_

"_I don't know. Maybe so I can understand?"_

"_You need an analysis, go talk to Archie." Emma said_

"_I want to talk to you."_

"_Well, your bad judgment is your problem – not mine." Emma snapped_

"_You don't know what it's like with her. I don't feel anything! Can you understand that?"_

" _Bad relationship? Yeah, I understand a bad relationship. I just don't want to talk about yours."_

" _Look, I know you and Regina have your own issues and… And I should have told you about that before you took the job." Graham said_

"_Yeah, why the secrecy? We're all adults. You can do whatever you want."_

"_Because I… I didn't want you to look at me the way you are now." Graham said_

"_Why do you care how I look at you?" Emma asked _

"_Because." Graham stared at her_

"_What?" Emma demanded before Graham kissed her_

"_What the hell was that?" She cried pushing him away_

"_Did you see that?" Graham asked_

"_How much have you been drinking? That was way over the line."_

"_I'm sorry, I just-"_

" _What? You what?" Emma demaned_

"_I need to feel something." Graham said_

"_Listen to me, Graham. You are drunk and full of regret. I get it. But whatever it is you are looking to feel, I can tell you one thing – you're not getting it with me." She said before walikng away from him._

* * *

><p>"<em>Hey. Hear you're having a rough day." Emma said as Graham came out of the mayor's house<em>

"_Who says?"_

"_Pretty much everyone. I think maybe you need to go home and get some rest."_

"_I'm fine." Graham said_

"_No, Graham, you're not fine. You just went to see a ten year old for help."_

"_He's the only one making any sense."_

" _What's going on? What's really going on?" She asks concerned_

"_It's my heart, Emma. I need to find it."_

"_Okay. So, how are you going to do that?"_

" _I just need to follow the wolf."_

"_What? What wolf?" Emma asked_

"_From my dreams. It's going to help me find my heart."_

"_I'm sorry. I thought we were talking in a metaphor here. You really think you don't have a heart?"_

"_It's the only thing that makes any sense. It's the only thing that explains why I don't feel anything." Graham said_

"_Listen to me, Graham. You have a heart. I can prove it." Emma placed a hand squarely over Graham's chest_

"_See? It's beating. It's real." Graham shook his head. Emma grabbed his hand and placed it where her hand previously was._

"_Feel that? That is your heart." She said_

" _No. It's the curse."_

"_You can't really believe that's true." Emma said Emma suddenly saw something behind Graham. A wolf_

"_What?" Graham asked turning when he saw the wolf he took off after it Emma following him._

* * *

><p>"<em>All better." Graham said tending to Emma's cut<em>

" _Yeah." Emma said staring at him_

"_What?" Graham asked Emma walked over to Graham. They kissed he staggered backwards._

"_Graham? Are you okay?" She asked_

"_I remember." Graham whispered_

"_Graham?" Emma asked worried_

"_I remember." He said again_

"_You remember what?" Emma asked Graham held Emma's face in his hands._

"_Thank you." He said Graham and Emma went to kiss again, but Graham suddenly fell to the floor._

"_Graham!Graham! Graham!" Emma screamed shaking him_

"_Graham!" Emma listened for breath. There was none._

"_Graham! Come on! Graham! Graham!" Emma cried still shaking him_

"_No, no!" Emma whimpered as she burst into tears._

* * *

><p>Emma gasped pulling away from the man; it was then she saw his face.<p>

"_Graham_!" Emma cried throwing her arms around his neck

"Yes, Yes it's me" Graham said hugging her back

"I remember I love you!" Emma cried

"I love you too." Graham whispered just then Emma realized something was missing

"Henry-"

"Hasn't been born yet," Graham told her Emma grinned

"Oh Graham!" Emma cried kissing him soundly.

* * *

><p>Princess Emma and the Huntsman were married soon afterwards and when Emma was twenty-eight after ten years of marriage Emma gave birth to a son. They named him Henry. During the war with the Trolls Graham was dubbed Prince Graham The Honorable for saving James in combat, When Emma was thirty-six James passed of old age Snow followed six years later of old age as well so Emma and Graham and became Queen Emma The Savior and King Graham The Honorable when Prince Henry finally took the throne at age thirty-six he was dubbed King Henry The Prophet along side his queen, Queen Grace the Gentle who bore him many children.<p>

'And they all lived Happily Ever After…'

_***Bawling like a baby* The Final Chapter! Please reveiw!**_


	21. Acknowledgements

**Here is the acknowledgements list for all those who faved/subscribed/ reveiwed to Remebering! I couldn't have continued without your support, and I'm so incredibly happy that people enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it! I'll be posting the prologue to a new fanfiction, called Graham's Daughter soon. Thank you so much to everybody who added Remembering to their favorites list or their story alerts, and for all the wonderful reviews I've received. And then, of course, there are my silent readers out there, as well. I thank you all, too, for you generous support!**

_** (My first Reveiwer)**_

_**Madje Knotts**_

_**Paladin of Farore **_

_**Megagalvatron12**_

_**The Sky Pirate Girl**_

_**JainaZekk621 **_

_**fieryhairedmaiden92**_

_**IfyourHeartWearsThin **_

_**OnceUponATimeLove**_

_**fan girl 666 **_

_**kuramaangel**_

_**jade2nightwing**_

_**Marcie Gore**_

_**NCISGleek**_

_**Ghostwriter**_

_**LilNewbornVamp**_

_**Angels-heart1 (My fellow Gremma Lover)**_

_**Aod4L **_

_**Toystool**_

_**Supernatural-Girl17**_

_**magicbones **_

_**red lighting **_

_**And all the people who Screamed "GRAHAM!" When they saw him in the season finale**_

**Once again, thank you SOOO much everybody! And once again, I'll be posting the prologue for Graham's Daughter soon Please watch for it. I love you guys!**


End file.
